Internal to many computing devices (e.g., networking devices and/or components such as switches, routers, etc.) there is often one or more queues responsible for holding items, such as packets of information, and other types of information that are used in the computing device's global operation. A queue is used during the routing of information when a destination to which the information is to be routed is busy processing other information. For example, queues are used to hold information, such as computer executable instructions and/or data, waiting to be processed by a processor. Queues are also used to hold information waiting to be routed to and/or from a network conduit port provided on a computing device.
Typically, these queues use a First-In-First-Out (FIFO) structure for the processing of the information as it is being routed. A FIFO routes each item in the order in which it was received, so the first item in is the first item out. However, such logic structures associated with routing such items often do not provide proper throughput for timely processing of higher priority items. In such cases, a high priority item may, for example, be waiting while a number of lower priority items are being routed and thereby, the time period of action on the item may have passed.